The present invention relates to a wobble-plate pump.
It is known that wobble-plate pumps have been used and appreciated for a long time in many fields; although they have different scopes of application, said pumps all have a substantially common structure.
In particular, a wobble-plate pump comprises an inclined wobble plate which is fixed, by means of a screw (in other cases it can be fixed by interference fit) or of another threaded element, to a connecting shaft fitted on a bearing which is rigidly coupled to a dome which is intermediate between the pump body and the motor body.
The wobble plate is suitable to alternately move pistons in an axial direction.
The wobble-plate pump, despite having been tested and used for a long time, is not free from drawbacks; a particularly important drawback is the difficulty in achieving a good alignment between the connecting shaft and the bearing.
Good alignment between these two elements in fact requires precision machining for the connections to the drive shaft and to the wobble plate.
Moreover, the interposition of a connecting shaft complicates the overall structure of the pump, increasing the number of its components and therefore its production costs.